Aftermath
by Soccerblast2187
Summary: This story takes place after the suprise party in 'Birthmark.' BBxRae


Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did BBRae would be officially together.

It had been an hour exactly since her "surprise" birthday party and she was now staring out the big living room window. All the Titans had gone back to their rooms for a good nights sleep, they were all exhausted from the days events.

'I can't believe I let them have a party for me,' Raven thought in her head, half chuckling and half yelling in disgust. She did need something to keep her mind off of Slade and if Beast Boy's party did it then so be it. It was the least of her worries at this point. She had to admit she did have a good time though. Cyborg's cake was one of the best she had ever tasted and Starfire was quite funny when playing Pin the Donkey. She ended up chasing Beast Boy around the room with a tack, that ALMOST made her laugh. But, now she was back alone with her thoughts, which wasn't a good thing.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to her self and hanging her head trying to fight back the tears. She had never wanted this to come, she never wanted to destroy the world, and she never wanted to hurt her friends like this.

"Robin thinks it's over and so do all the other Titans," She continued talking to her self. She raised her head to once again look out the window and a chill ran up her spine. She crossed her arms over her chest trying to warm up but to no avail. It really wasn't cold, it was just her nerves.

"Raven?"

She jumped but did not turn around, there was no need to.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" She asked in her usual cold monotone voice.

"I just came out to get some soy milk," he said pitter pattering across the floor to get to the fridge. Beast Boy was wearing his usual night outfit a pair of green boxers and a white tank top. Raven stole a glance just to make sure he was really getting milk and not planning something. BB opened the fridge and grabbed his milk and drank a swig right out of the carton.

"Must you really do that?" Raven asked slightly disgusted.

"I didn't know I had a watcher." Beast Boy said wiggling his eyebrows and putting on his famous smile.

"Uh," Raven said rolling her eyes and turned her head back to the window.

Beast Boy put the milk away half chuckling at her response.

"So, Raven," Beast Boy started as he closed the fridge door and walked toward her "I know something is bothering you, so just tell me what it is."

"Nothing is wrong," She said looking at his reflection on the window.

"Rae, you know you can't fool me," Beast Boy said with a small smile.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it so lets drop it," she said raising her tone slightly, closing her eyes wishing he'd go away. A tear slipped down her face, she didn't want him to know everything, what he knew was bad enough. She cared too much for him to get him into the whole mess, half was enough. Ever since the incidence with Malchior and him turning into a beast they had become some what close. She knew she couldn't love him because of her powers and right now love was the last thing she need to deal with, or so she thought.

Beast Boy walked right up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around, wrapping his arms around her. By the time she opened her eyes all she saw was a face full of Beast Boy's chest. She froze in shock but slowly wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He whispered in her ear.

This made her choke back a sob and they heard a lamp break. Beast Boy tightened his grip for that second trying to comfort her as best he could. She then broke out in a full blown crying fest and buried her face even deeper into his chest trying to get some comfort. Random things began to break and fly around the room but neither paid attention.

"Raven, it's alright, don't cry," he said in her ear, moving a hand up to her hair. After a few more minutes she started to stop and everything went back to its places in the room. Beast Boy pushed her back so he could look her in the eyes. Raven, however, looked down at the floor ashamed at how weak she had become in the past few months. He took his ungloved hand and tilted her head up so she was forced to look at him. She was still on the brink of tears. He moved his hand from her chin to the side of her cheek and let it rest there. Raven couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into his warm hand.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said now so close she could feel his breath on her opposite cheek. She opened her eyes and turned to come face to face with him. All she could do was stare into his green eyes.

"Please tell me," he whispered and quickly kissed her on the lips. Beast Boy brought his other hand up and placed it on her other cheek and Raven put her arms around his waist, melting at his touch. Inside she was so scared that she would kill him with her powers but she couldn't stop, it felt to good. Beast Boy pulled away and slowly dropped his arms to his sides, as did she.

"So, ummm….are ya' going to tell me now?" BB said while smiling widely and scratching the back of his head.

"Beast Boy, that whole scene wasn't just to get me to tell you was it?" Raven asked somewhat anger and scared at what his answer might be.

"NO! Raven I really do care about you," he panicked and waved his hands in front of him, "A lot as a matter of fact" he finished putting his hand on his chin like he was thinking and winked at her. That earned him a small giggle.

"Look Raven please tell me whats bothering you. I know a lot happened today but that's all in the past now, right?" he asked her. Making up her mind she had to tell him now, especially since all that happened

"No, it's not all in the past, it's only the beginning and now you'll probably die with me and because of me…."

A.N.- This is a one shot fanfic and its only my second one so be gentle!


End file.
